Matchmaker Cat
by Special Agent FUNK
Summary: Wesker's cat Mr. T enjoys giving Wesker presents in the form of mice, frogs and birds, but one day he decides to bring something else home. WeskerxOC. Warnings inside.


I know, I just randomly start new stories before old ones are even finished. I can't help it, I get inspired by stupid things.  
>Anyway, I'm finally fangirling Wesker again in full force, so… Here we go.<p>

**Warnings;** OC Alert! Wesker x OC, HUNK x Joey Merchant (daughter of Merchant in RE4.) Lots of Krauser as usual.  
>Cat alert. Mr. T, from my other stories with Wesker.<br>Romance? (I think that counts as a warning when written by me.)  
>Some crack, perhaps. But… we'll see what happens.<p>

**This chapter revolves around Mr. T! I know it sounds stupid but… otherwise I'll never get to the actual plot. I apologize.**

Ahhhh… Let's just start, okay?

**Enjoy…?**

* * *

><p>It was a cat, and well, cats did things like that. They ate, they slept, they played and they hunted. It was nature, it was normal and there was nothing Wesker could do about it.<p>

No, there was nothing he could do about the fact that Mr. T, a cat that was seemingly possessed by a demon, enjoyed bringing Wesker presents every single day.

Until that one day.

He had not caught a mouse, a bird or a squirrel. He had caught a lovely frog, and he wanted to bring it home so he could once again show off his amazing hunting skills to his owner.

Mr. T was proud. He was proud in a way only could cats could be proud. With an almost arrogant look on his catty face, he dragged his prey with him, further away from the pond where he had caught it. He had gotten wet and dirty, but he didn't care much. That was the life of a hunter, and he had learned to deal with it. He even knew how to swim if the situation called for it. But luckily that didn't happen very often, as he didn't actually enjoy it.

His ears moved as he heard something behind him. He turned around, dropped the frog and firmly placed his paw on the frog's belly. He was fully aware that sometimes his prey wasn't completely dead yet, and he wasn't really in the mood to chase after it again. He just wanted to get home so Wesker would brush the dirt out of his coat and pet him for being such a 'good boy'.

Ah, a dog. Mr. T didn't like dogs. It had nothing to do with the whole 'rivalry' people thought was going on between cats and dogs, but with the fact that dogs barked, and that was just the most annoying sound ever, even worse than Krauser singing in Wesker's office.

Krauser knew Mr. T hated it though, so it never happened again. The mutant had a few new scars to remind him to not ever sing again, and apparently those scars really cured Mr. T's problem of a singing Krauser.

The dog was approaching. It was a weird dog, a large portion of his hair was missing, leaving the dog half naked. Mr. T hissed when the creature came closer, and his tail puffed behind him.

It wasn't a big dog, so he figured that if it made any noise, he would let the frog go and bring Wesker a dog instead. It kind of seemed like the ultimate prize to Mr. T; A dog.

Now _that_ would be a worthy prey.

But the dog didn't even pay attention to the hissing cat as he passed. It just kept following his owner, a large man with a mullet. Mr. T let out a confused meow as he couldn't help but wonder what the dead animal on the man's head was, and where he could catch such a thing.

After a few minutes of sitting around, doing nothing but push the, now dead, frog around, Mr. T decided to go home and claim his reward.

Happily he pranced around the sidewalk, showing off his catch to people who passed by. People who appeared to be afraid or disgusted, because none of them made a noise that sounded like the approval Wesker always showed him when he brought a present home. Except for…

"Oh how cute! You caught a… something green." A lady kneeled down in front of Mr. T, staring at the frog between his clenched jaws. "Oh, a frog… That'll do, I guess."

Mr. T just stood still in his tracks, a bit confused. He was used to humans shooing him away, or running away from him and his sharp nails and teeth. This was new to him.

"Aww, you're a pretty cat, aren't ya? So cute and with such a shiny coat! Your owner must like you quite a lot… Are you bringing him a present?"

Mr. T would've frowned if he had been able to do so. Humans were so stupid when talking to animals, always sounding like children. He was a cat, not a baby. And he did understand a large portion of the human language. At least the important words, anyway. Like food, sleep, pet, come, no and kitty. He never showed he understood the word 'no' though, that pretty much went against everything cats stand for.

"C'mere, kitty kitty…" The lady was sticking her hand out to him, as if she wanted to either grab the frog, or pet him.

Mr. T decided to play it safe and stay put. If she took his frog, Wesker wouldn't brush him, and he wasn't going to give up on that today because he was as filthy as he could possibly get.

Now what was she doing? Mr. T watched the lady stand up, walk towards a tree and bend over. She then turned back to the black cat and kneeled again.

Oh no, it was a twig. She had a twig, and she was dragging it over the sidewalk in a way that drove any cat a tiny bit crazy in the head. Mr. T went a little crazy too, watching that twig move from side to side. Oh no, the urge… The urge to go after the twig… Fighting it was meaningless and he knew it.

He dropped the frog, ran towards the lady and chased the twig around for a minute. The lady laughed and when Mr. T finally came to a halt, she threw the twig away and petted the cat on the head. "Very cute kitty indeed! Now go home." And the lady stood up, brushed her jeans off and walked away.

Mr. T stared at the twig, and then at his frog. She had played with him and petted him, and he had not felt the urge to scratch her at all, which was another completely new experience to the cat. Perhaps she was worthy of his catty presence?

Mr. T decided she was and quickly picked the frog back up. He ran after the lady until he caught up with her, stopped right in front of her and dropped the frog near her feet. He then rubbed his head against her leg and took off, without the frog, to see if Wesker had something to eat for him.

Maybe humans weren't that bad after all.

Five minutes later he entered the open door to Wesker's house and meowed loudly so the man would know he was back again.

"T, hello." Wesker absentmindedly petted his cat when it rubbed against him and went back to reading a boring report.

"Meow."

"Yes, I noticed you came home."

Mr. T jumped on the table and started purring as he sat down on the report his owner was reading. It was the best way to get the man's attention, he had learned.

"Damn you T, you look disgusting, where on earth have you been?" Wesker scowled as he grabbed his cat and carried it to the kitchen. "Seriously, did you pay a visit to the sewers or something? I think you need a bath again."

And that he got. A bath, a nice brushing of his fur, and food. Yes, the life of this cat was good.

Mr. T did hope he would see the lady again, though. He really liked twigs _that_ much.

* * *

><p>WEIRD! That was weird to write. I think you might know where this is going, but... Ahwell.<p>

I hope I won't regret writing this, it's different. I kind of had fun though. My cat Sherry inspired me to write this, she thought it was nice to bring me a mouse and a beetle. Ewwww beetles.

Ahhh I'll stop talking, have a lovely week. :)

FUNK


End file.
